Aman Evek (mirror)
In the mirror universe, Gul Aman Evek was a male in the service of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance during the late 24th century. He was the commanding officer of the warship Bak'rikan. Although he was once a highly respected gul within the Alliance, his reputation was ruined when his second-in-command, most trusted officer and secret lover defected to the Terran Rebellion. During their illicit relationship, Seska continuously pumped Evek for information when making love, gaining more insight into the Alliance's workings. Gradually, Seska and other Cardassians started to see the Alliance between their people and the s as a spreading corruption that threatened as the Klingons had more power over the Cardassians in government and military strength. Consequently, Seska joined the rebellion in the hope that they could drive the Klingons from Cardassia and restore the homeworld to its former glory. By 2371, Evek was considered a traitor to the Alliance and the Bak'rikan was predominantly staffed by incompetent and ill-trained officers who were sent to the ship as punishment. While she had studied medicine on Cardassia, Evek considered the assignment of a Klingon physician, , to his ship as the final insult which he had to endure since his former lover's defection. Seska came to serve on the raider under the command of a former slave named . While pursuing the Geronimo through the , a vessel of an unfamiliar type and unknown origin suddenly appeared within range of the Bak'rikan. Although it was promptly destroyed by one of the Badlands' characteristic plasma storms, two escape pods were launched, one of which was recovered by the Bak'rikan while the other was recovered by the Geronimo before it escaped to the Terran Rebellion's base of operations elsewhere in the Badlands. The occupant of the escape pod was a young female named . Along with her lover who became a guest aboard the Geronimo, she had been thrown more than 70,000 lightyears from her home planet in the Delta Quadrant by the alien entity known as the . Upon examining Kes, B'Oraq determined that, despite a superficial resemblance, she was neither Terran nor and, more importantly, that she was a potential telepath as the paracortex of her brain contained a high level of a neurotransmitter known as psilosynine, commonly found in telepathic species. By the 24th century, true telepaths were a rarity in the Alpha Quadrant as the Terran Empire had exterminated all known telepathic races centuries earlier and were therefore considered to be of huge strategic value to the Alliance. Given the limited equipment available on the Bak'rikan, Evek reluctantly followed B'Oraq's suggestion to divert course from to . The planet housed a scientific research facility, Monor Base, which was staffed by three of the most brilliant scientists in the Alliance, namely , and . B'Oraq was confident that they would render assistance in experimenting on Kes as the base's supervisor was , the daughter of her old friend whose life she had saved several years earlier. Following the Bak'rikan s arrival at Monor Base, Kes was turned over to Zimmerman's custody, who was able to determine that she was indeed a telepath using his own modified version of a mind-sifter. When B'Elanna contacted Evek to tell him what Zimmerman had learned, she accused him of violating Alliance procedure in not immediately reporting the discovery of a potential telepath to Alliance Command, the penalty for which was death. As she loathed Evek and regarded B'Oraq as an enemy for curing her mother of a poison which she had spent years slowly administering, B'Elanna took great pleasure in destroying the Bak'rikan with all hands using a nadion pulse cannon. Given that Evek was "a traitor captaining a ship of incompetents," B'Elanna reasoned that no one would miss him. ( |The Mirror-Scaled Serpent}}) :''Although Evek's first name is never given, it can be assumed to be Aman, as is the case with his primary universe counterpart. Category:Mirror universe characters Category:Cardassians Category:Cardassian guls Category:Alliance personnel Category:2371 deaths